raonefandomcom-20200213-history
Ra.One
Ra.One (full name: Random Access- Version 1.0) is an Indian Science-fiction Superhero Bollywood film written and directed by Anubhav Sinha . The film stars the great Indian Bollywood actor as Shekhar Subramanium , a game- developer as well as his Superhero look-alike G.One. The film also stars Kareena Kapoor as Shekhar's wife Sonia, child actor Armaan Verma as Shekhar's son Prateek. Actor Arjun Rampal stars the role of the main antagonist and villain Ra.One (after whom the film is named after). Ra.One is the costliest Indian film up-to date. Summary Ra.One is about a father- Shekhar Subramanium (SRK) who tries hard to 'fit-in' in his son's (Armaan Verma) badass world and the son … trying hard to 'dude-up' his dad from 'aiiiyyyo' to 'YO!' And a mother lost in translation between her husband's 'ingeva' and her son's 'Inn'it!' While Shekhar was trying every trick in the book to woo his son, get 'dude-ified' and 'up his coolness quotient' his son had given up on him..Just when the father-son duo hit a deadlock- Shekhar strikes gold when he designs one hell of a game..Finally it all starts falling in place... ...as the family comes together... ...only to find themselves in the middle of a crash... ...not just a hard drive crash but a crash that would drive them to a disaster and make their lives go – KABOOM!!!… all hell breaks loose when - the game that was meant to be played with… starts playing them… Ra.One- The next level. Plot Jenny Nayar (Shahana Goswami), an employee of UK-based company Barron Industries, introduces a new technology that allows objects from the digital world to enter the real world using the wireless transmissions from multiple devices. Shekhar Subramanium (Shahrukh Khan), who also works for the company, is given a final chance to devise with a video game with a difference. In order to impress his skeptical son Prateek (Armaan Verma), and upon the request of his wife Sonia (Kareena Kapoor), Subramanium uses his son’s idea that the antagonist be more powerful than the protagonist. Shekhar's colleague Akashi (Tom Wu) provides the moves of the game's characters, Jenny does the programming and Shekhar gives his face to the game's protagonist G.One, whilst the antagonist Ra.One is faceless and has substantially greater powers than those granted to G.One. The game has three levels, and either of the players can only be killed in the third level using a special gun that holds a single bullet. While designing the game, Akashi notices some malfunctions but ignores them. When the game is finally launched, it receives a standing ovation and Prateek loves it so much that he insists on playing it instantly. He logs in under the alias 'Lucifer' and proceeds to the second level, but is interrupted by Akashi. Ra.One, being unable to end his turn with Lucifer, becomes determined that Lucifer shall die. When the mainframe fails to shut down, Akashi calls Shekhar, who notices a problem with the game. Ra.One uses the new technology to enter the real world and breaks free and goes to find Lucifer. Ra One first threatens Akashi and asks him where Lucifer is. When Akashi fails to reply, Ra One thinks that he is useless and abruptly abducts and wastes Kaashi by knocking him off a large glass window that frightens Shekhar and mercilessly plummets and murders an innocent Akashi. Shekhar comes back to find a dead Akashi bleeding and horribly hanging on live electric wires and Ra One recharging. Shekhar rushes home but is blocked by Ra.One on the way. In an attempt to save his son, Shekhar claims that he is Lucifer. However, Ra.One scans Shekhar's I.D. and kills him for lying. Prateek notices the strange circumstances of his father’s death and realises that Ra.One has come to life. He and Jenny attempt to bring G.One to life. Meanwhile, Sonia tells Prateek that the family will return to India. Having taken the form of Akashi, Ra.One chases them, but G.One enters the real world through Jenny's computer and causes a gas explosion which saves them and temporarily destroys Ra.One. G.One takes Ra.One's H.A.R.T., without which Ra.One is not powerful. Sonia finds she cannot leave G.One and takes him along with them to India through Shekhar’s passport. G.One promises Sonia that he will protect Prateek from any harm. Ra.One returns to life, takes the form of a billboard model (Arjun Rampal), and tracks G.One and Prateek. During Prateek's birthday party, Ra.One hypnotises Sonia, assumes her form and kidnaps Prateek. Ra.One then instructs G.One to give him his H.A.R.T. back, and sends the real Sonia in an uncontrollable Mumbai Suburban Railway train. G.One saves Sonia just in the nick of time (though the Chatrapati Shivaji Terminus is destroyed) and returns to save Prateek. The game resumes, with Prateek controlling G.One's moves. Following a lengthy fight, both of the characters reach the third level. With little power left, G.One and Prateek trick Ra.One into shooting G.One without his H.A.R.T. attached, which leaves Ra.One helpless. Furious, Ra.One creates ten copies of himself. Prateek, unable to differentiate the real Ra.One, asks G.One to quote one of Shekhar’s sayings: "बुराई संग जो मेल रचाया, फिर कभी न छूटे उसका साया" ("If you join the forces of evil, its shadows shall always follow you"). The pair then realise that only one of the ten Ra.Ones has a shadow: the original one. G.One shoots and destroys him, and after absorbing Ra.One's remains, transports himself back into the digital world. Several months later, Prateek and Sonia return to the UK, where Prateek finally manages to restore G.One to the real world, much to his and his mother's joy. Cast *Shahrukh Khan as G.One / Shekhar Subramanium *Kareena Kapoor as Sonia Shekhar Subramanium *Arjun Rampal as Ra.One *Armaan Verma as Prateek Subramanium a.k.a. Lucifer *Shahana Goswami as Jenny Nayar *Tom Wu as Akashi *Tahil Dalip Tahil as Barron *Suresh Menon as Taxi Driver *Satish Shah as Iyer *Rajinikanth as Chitti Babu (Guest appearance) *Sanjay Dutt as Khalnayak (Guest appearance) *Priyanka Chopra as The Damsel in Distress (Guest appearance) *Amitabh Bachchan (Voice-over) Category:Ra.One